


Home

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Inner Medley [24]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple months since Sora and Riku returned to Destiny Islands. Kairi let them be for a while, understanding that readjustment would take take time, but when all they continue to do is watch television she gets a little fed up.</p><p>Song: Unpredictable by Skye Sweetnam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a little after Chasing You, and as you can see it sat uncompleted for just as long. I had a premise without any direction. It's still jolty and unfleshed out, but at least I finished. That counts for something, right?

“Hey guys!” Kairi called as she entered the house, quite uninvited. Riku’s grunt was the only acknowledgement to her presence. “Want to go sea turtle hunting?”

Sora at least looked at her at this, but still didn’t respond. Instead, he reverted his attention to the television screen. Kairi stood there expectantly, but they just continued to watch their program in silence. 

Fed up, she began to tap her foot loudly. “Hello, guys! Are you seriously just going to be couch potatoes from now on? Where are the fun friends I used to have? The ones who went exploring and made up elaborate stories?” She glared at them.

“Sorry, Kairi, but I think I’ve had enough adventures for a lifetime.” To Riku’s credit he did look sorry.

Crestfallen, she replied, “But I haven’t.”

“No one’s stopping you from having adventures, Kairi,” Sora said gently. “Well, except for dangerous ones,” he added to her annoyance.

She audibly growled. “That’s real considerate of you, Sora. Almost as considerate as you were when you two went off on _dangerous_ adventures without me.”

Riku looked up. “We never meant to-“

“That’s not the point. Is it so hard to step into my shoes and let _me_ have some adventures for once?” She crossed her arms, sighing. “Whatever. I wasn’t planning anything dangerous in the first place. I just want some excitement, you know?”

“Sorry, Kai, but we’ve had enough excitement for a long time.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ve had enough sitting around doing nothing. That’s all I’ve been doing since you guys left.”

“Like I said, you can go find excitement by yourself.”

“That’s beside the point. I want to have excitement with you two.”

“Kairi,” Riku began, lifting his hand, but she interrupted.

“This whole situation is so unfair! I didn’t just get left behind by you guys, but now you’re not even the same people anymore.”

“We’re still the same,” Sora argued. “We just have different wants now. A chance to catch our breath being one.”

“But you’ve had months to catch your breath. I just want to go exploring with you two again. I want our time back.” She knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn’t help it. Things couldn’t just go back to the way they used to be, not even if they did go hunt turtles with her. It still wouldn’t be the same.

Sora stood and laid a hand on her arm. “I get it. We’ve all been through so much. We really aren’t the same. But, Kairi, I don’t know how to make this better. We can’t reverse time.”

“I know.” They were all silent until she smiled weakly. “Can we at least go watch the sunset together?”

The fallen tree on the play island was further worn, with new chips and moss overrunning its northern side, but it was still fully intact and large enough to seat the three of them. The boys sat to either side of her, just as they used to, and if she closed her eyes, she knew it would feel just the same. The sky was turning crimson and painting the sea in a lighter strawberry shade. A salty, mild breeze blew at her hair.

“Does it still look the same? After seeing all the worlds out there, I mean.”

Sora’s mouth opened, but before he could say anything Riku beat him to it. “Yes. It’s the same sky, the same sea, but my appreciation isn’t. They’re what hold this world together. They are…more beautiful to me now.”

Kairi stared at him, the newfound wisdom resting in his gaze. When she turned to Sora there was a noticeable air of growth around him as well.

“Yeah. Nothing can change the view, only our perception of it. Other worlds are special in their own ways, but they will never be the same as home.”

“Do you really consider the Islands home?”

“Of course,” Sora answered without pause. “Why?”

She waited in case Riku would answer. When he didn’t, she laid a hand on each of theirs, only smiling when they turned to her. “Because for me, you both will always be my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are still four more of these I may or may not write.


End file.
